The babysitter
by narusakufansforlife
Summary: Naruto is a 25-year-old o male that is hired by Sakura parents to babysit. She is 17- years- old and in high school. As soon as they meet flames of love are being burned into a passionate and wild night before her parents come home. Is one shot story.


This is a request for Panther-Strife

Narusakufansforlife: hi guys this is going to be a one-shot story for them

Naruto: slaker

Sakura shut up

Narusakufansforlife: ya tractor you betrayed me naruto

Sakura: lets begin

Narusaufansforlife: I don't own them

The babysitter

"Mom dad Im 17 years old I dont need a babysitter" sakura told her parents. Sakura dear thats why we got a babysitter for you." Her mother said. "You"ll like him dear" her father said, as they left early. A few minutes later sakura babysitter arrives at the door. "So sorry Mr. & Mrs. Haruno for being late." Naruto said as he looked to see they left. "My mom and dad left early its just you and me." Sakura said as she close the door. " Man Their daughter is hot." Naruto thought. "Oh well hi my name is naruto I'm 25 years old." Naruto introduces himself. "Mom said I would like him but she didnt say he was hot like this." sakura thought to herself.

"So naruto you got a girlfriend." Sakura asked him. " huh oh ya her name is hinata she was. The reason why I was late." Naruto answered her. Sakura flash him a glare. "WHAT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND BUT THAT WILL CHANGE TONIGHT." Sakura thought to herself. "What about you sakura?" Naruto asked her. "Nope I havent found the one yet" sakura told him " dam she doesnt have a boyfriend yet." Naruto thought. "So your parents are not to be home for a while." Naruto said, as he looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Ya there not." Sakura said as she looked at him. Naruto grew tired for her to make the move but unknown to him. She already had a plan for him. Sakura come from behind and grabbed by her.

Lemon part:

"I whispered in his ear from behind. Inside my mind holds lots of chambers. Inside one of them. Is an image of you. At nights I have dreams about you. I see myself holding you, just like this. I never hold someone so close. I see myself doing naughty things to you. Where my body inhales you. And quivers with bliss. Where my senses are wobble from the strength of desire, And if I can't have you soon, I'll be consumed by the fire.

I grew tired of waiting for you, I want to play a game with you." Sakura said to him as he looked at her." Why do this to me." Naruto asked. "I know you want me and soon I'll be the new girl in your life." Sakura said, as she kissed his jaw down to his chest and soon reach his manhood. "What about your parents." Naruto asked her. "Oh they called saying their be home really late so you are mine now." Sakura said, with a flirtatious voice.

I licked his dick like it was a popsicle. My wet tongue swirl around it. A couple of times. I had a small taste of his pre-cum. It had a salty flavor. I relax my throat as I swallow his hard dick. And I took him all in. As I looked at him batting my eyelashes.

"Mmm oh sakura." Naruto moan out loud. Sakura speed up her head movement and went faster "oh baby I'm about to come faster." Naruto said, as he put his hand on her head to help her "oh shit here it comes." Naruto yelled as he came in her mouth.

I swallowed every drop of his cum. And my tongue just acted on his own. Licked the remaining from my lips. I saw how his face expression turned into a perverted one. With both of his hands he lift me up with a force. Without hurting me. He pushed me against the wall. Whispering into my ear. "It takes two play this game darling." I felt his breath caressing down my neck. Sending a small shiver from my spine. All the way down to my clit's.

He kissed me down my neck. His lips were soft as he continue to kiss me down to my shoulders. Making my chest raised and fall. The temperature of the room went up a notch. With both of his hands he lifted my hands putting them on top of my head. Inside my head I was cursing him. I wanted to touch his muscular chest.

I breathed in and out as felt his cold tongue. Making small circle movements as he licked my areola. With one of his fingers he pinch and twisted one of my nipple. A small moan came out of my lips. He did the same with my other nipple pinch it and twisting it. Another moan came out my lips. I can feel myself getting more wetter. The sounds of sucking can be heard inside the bedroom.

I screamed from the top of my lungs for him to sucked them as a baby would do. I give out a louder moan as I felt one of his fingers entering me. And another finger went inside. With a slow rhythm he pump in and out. My moans continue to escaped. I about to come I told him. As I came. I can't believe what he was doing. He was cleaning his fingers from my juices. The way his tongue swirl around them. Was making my body temperature heat up.

He whispered into her ear you know what baby. You and me lets burn in this fire. You started. And I lift her up in my arms. I walked over to her bed. I placed her on top so gentle like a rose. I was afraid to break her. She so fragile like a petal. With my fingers tips I caress her cheek. I will be slow and gentle at first. But I will end up wild. She opened up like a flower. Her woman scent was driving me crazy. Tied her hands with my tie to the bed post. I'm a supervisor at a law firm office. I I slowly climb the bed. I grabbed one of her legs. I felt the material of her stockings as I kissed it. And I did the same with her other leg. After I kissed her legs. I kissed both of her inner-thighs and she was getting wetter. I licked her pussy licked she was an ice-cream cone. My ear picked up a moan that escaped from her mouth. I give her a couple of licks and my tongue wanted to played hide and seek inside her wet core. I fucked her with my tongue in and out. I felt how her walls shaked inside like a volcano ready to burst lava. She came as dam broke in a rush of her juices came into my mouth. I was thirsty for her. I could wait anymore. I give my hard dick a couple of strokes. Without thinking I penetrate inside of her. She scream from the pain she felt and I saw her tears streaming down. I lean forward whispering in her ear sorry love. I kissed her neck going down to her throat. Rocking my hips as my dick pump in and out her. Her moans were music to my ears. I heard her voice "Oh. Naruto please move faster. That drove me insane. I went deeper and faster. I can feel getting close to are climax. I looked through the open window. I saw how the star exploded into dust. She came coating my dick with her juices. I moved my hips giving her the last thrust. I came mixing my cum into hers. I untied her hands.

End of lemon

"I got to go now okay baby" Naruto told her. Before closing her eyes to fall sleep dreaming of me. She whispered in my ear. "Come again and babysit me" she said, going into a deep slumber. And I got dressed. "Bye sakura see you soon" I said to her in a low voice. Exit out of her bedroom. Walking down the stairs. My cell phone ring it was Hinata. She was crying and she told me that she was sorry. As she confesses to me that. She cheated on me with my best friend Sasuke. Me and you are over Hinata and I hang up. Before walking out I whispering in a low voice. Definitely I will be back. Your mine sakura. I saw her parents approaching me.

The end of the one shot.

Co-Writer St3rfire-Serafina speaking. I enjoyed helping out my friend with this one-shot. And I hope that Panther-Strife will love it too. In this one shot Naruto is hired to baby sit Sakura. He is 25 years-old and she is a 17 year- old highschool student. When they meet flames came out. This a NaruSaku love story not a hinata. We just put it that way.


End file.
